


Sorry, Love Daddy.

by Memoriesmatter94



Series: Parents of the World [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Germany is awkward, Multi, everyone is ooc I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriesmatter94/pseuds/Memoriesmatter94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of world war 2, Germany once again has to pay a price for defeat. But, in the end it wasn't just him who had to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

May 13, 1945.

"Nein Alles andere! Nicht mein Kind!" Germany shouted across the table at the allies. 

He had lost the war he knew that but to take away his brother and his capital it seemed too cruel even for them, he thought about his little Johanna the representation of Berlin. 

The little girl was currently in a safe house miles away from her city like most children her age, in human years she was barely four ignorant of the war going on all she knew was that Vati had to go away for a while.

"Yes Germany, it's not like you have much of a choice in the matter," England said smirking the former empire was smug in his victory "she had nothing to do with this! I vill not let her become a glorified hostage!" he spat "you don't have a choice! Johanna Minda Beilschmidt will be taken in by one of the Allies! That is final." America said.

Germany racked his mind for a comeback but knew when he was beaten; he was aware that the price of defeat but in all the ways they had imagined it would end Germany had never thought he would lose his family. 

His wife Louise had died when the bombs had fallen, his brother Gilbert would be going to Russia's house a subordinate and his Tochter would be going to another one of the allies. 

What they would do with her he didn't know, and that scared him he didn't like this, not being in control. 

Germany drew a shaky breath "may I at least say goodbye?" he asked looking down, England looked at the defeated country with a sort of pity in his eyes before looking at the other Allies who shrugged they didn't care he couldn't stop them from taking her from him.

" Very well," England said, and the guards took Germany to his cell, "On to other matters which one of us will take Berlin aru?" China asked "Alway plenty of room at my house da?" Russia said with his childlike smile on his face "Well I think the HERO should take her!" Americ shouted, "like you know the first thing about raising a child!" England snapped at his former colony. 

"Je vais prendre le petit bébé," France said "like hell frog!" and like all ally meetings it dissolved into chaos rather quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 24, 1945  
Today was the day the last day he would see his little Johanna for a long, long, time.

Ludwig looked out the window as the scenery passed by him on the way to the safe house his daughter resided in; England and Russia were escorting him and Gilbert ( rather subdued as well) there with a few armed soldiers.

It would be the last time he saw Prussia as well; this war had cost him everything it seemed. 

When they had arrived, there were yet more guards stationed there (not the ones he'd put there he noticed).The treaty was drawn separate from the one written by their governments, Germany surrendered. 

His daughter would become a ward of the British Empire, but it would not be forever he had made sure of that, he couldn't get them to set a time limit, but he had it in writing that it would not be forever.

It may take years but one way, or another they'd be together again.

"We're here," England said snapping Ludwig out of his thoughts as one of the guards pulled open his door, a few feet away he could see his brother being taken out of a car by one of Russias guards.

Like Ludwig, Gilbert was covered in bandages and restrained in handcuffs as they were escorted inside, Germany made a gesture at the handcuffs "may we?" he started "you are not to be trying anything funny da?" Russia said motioning for the soldiers to unlock the brothers.

Ludwig rubbed his wrist"Danke" he said following Russia into the sitting room. "Vati!" a little voice shouted, and a blonde blur ran towards him Ludwig bent down and scooped his daughter into his arms holding her tightly to his chest not caring about his injuries. "Vati zu Hause aus! Ich habe dich vermisst."

Johnna mumbled into his chest as she clung onto him "Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Liebling." he said, "hallo vergessen Sie nicht, die ehrfürchtige mich !" Gilbert interrupted "ONKEL GIL!" the child squealed squirming in her father's arms in an attempt to get over to her uncle.

" Hallo Schatz" Prussia crooned gently taking the toddler out of her father's embrace.

"entging Sie die ehrfürchtige mich? Ich habe dich vermisst wenig ein." he asked the little girl cuddling into his chest "Sehr viel." she said nodding,

Germany heard someone clear their throat and looked over towards the two allies, Britain made a 'hurry up.' motion with his hand. 

"Prussia it's time," Germany said, "nien Ludwig you can't let them do this," Prussia said holding the toddler tighter. "I'm sorry, I don't have a choice," he said pulling his daughter into his arms, Gilbert kissed his niece on the forehead."Ich liebe dich mein fantastisches Nichte. Denken Sie daran, dass." he whispered before walking to the other side of the room, Johanna looked between her father and uncle "Vati, was ist los?" she asked they looked sad she didn't like it when they were sad.

"Schatz, erinnern Sie sich, wenn Papa gehen musste weg" Ludwig started he could already feel his throat tightening "Ja" she nodded, Germany was stumped how do you tell a child that essentially that Dad is going to let you be taken, hostage.

"Jetzt bist du dran. bekam man Britannien gehen für eine Weile besuchen," he said.

"NEIN NEIN SIE gerade nach Hause gekommen bin ich nicht verlassen wollen," Johanna said tears forming in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck "Ich kenne. Es tut mir leid, Sie haben zu." he said holding her tighter as England walked up to them "Germany, the child," he said holding out his arms. 

"Ich liebe dich Johanna," he said kissing the top of her head one last time and with shaking arms and a heavy heart Ludwig Beilschmidt pulled tiny hands off his neck and gave up his only child.

"Vati nein! Onkel Gilbert Hilfe! Nein! Vati" Johanna shouted as Britain walked out of the house, Ludwig saw a flash of movement and saw that Russia was now holding Prussia back as he yelled out various insults at Englands back.

He couldn't blame Prussia with every cry and Plea the little girl called, made Germany want to run after them and take her back, but he couldn't Ludwig knew he wouldn't survive another fight with the allies if Ludwig fought now, they would die and so would his daughter.

He couldn't go after them, but it broke his heart to watch them leave, between his daughter's pleas and Prussia's screams, Ludwig felt a single tear sneak its way out. It was his fault.


	2. June 1-13 2002

June 1, 2002 -57 years later  
Canadian Parlement Buildings - The office of Mathew Williams 

Anna coughed again as she finished her math homework. "Cover your mouth, sweetie." a soft voice said from across the room, "sorry Uncle Matt." she said stifling another cough. "you feeling okay kiddo," Canada said from his side of the office a frown forming on his face as he got up and walked over to Berlin. Canada placed a hand on the girl's forehead."Johanna Minda Beilschmidt you should have told me you were sick." Mathew whisper yelled "I'm not sick it's nothing " "you have a fever it's not okay." The two representatives stared at each other Canada would admit he could see Germany's fire in his daughter both were stubborn to a fault. Though the girl had more of a penchant for rule breaking than her strict father, though Matthew was pretty sure it was Stephens (Washington) fault the two practically attached at the hip these days. "Annie you've got to tell me when this happens, the last thing we need is you in the hospital again," he said, "pack up your homework we're going home." Berlin groaned but complied with her guardian's demands.

Canada sighed he remembered when Berlin had been put into his care in 1948; Britan had been at his wit's end with the young capital she was refusing to speak English, eat, sleep or even be in the same room as Britan for the longest time. He had come over to talk about some treaty or another, and the 4-year-old had been practically thrown at him after he had gotten her to eat something for the first time in days. They had certainly had their ups and downs, but they had survived the last 54 years together, and hopefully soon the poor kid could go home. Not that he didn't love the girl he really did, but personally he thought Germany had been punished enough and so had Annie. He remembered sitting by her side at the hospital dealing with the physical and mental problems caused by the Berlin wall in 1961 and again when it fell in 1989 and after that, a series of sickness caused by being away from her parent nation too long. Last time ...... last time she got sick they nearly lost her, Canada didn't like to think about it, and he didn't want to be the one who told Germany that and her stunted growth. In 54 years Berlin had aged to the physical and mental capabilities of a twelve-year-old she could have been an adult by now if she had been allowed to go home when Prussia had. Instead, she was stuck an eternal twelve-year-old until she could go back. He made his decision now he just needs call Britain and to get America on his side.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
June 12,2002   
Germanys House - Ludwigs office 

Ludwig couldn't concentrate not today, it was his daughters birthday tomorrow, and the realization had hit him like Russia's pipe to the face. It made him wonder, how was she? Did Johanna hate him? Was she happy in England? What did she look like? He had been forbidden to contact her, or he would have done it already, hell he was tempted to hell with the consequences, but something had always stopped him. He was a coward. "West! Bruder! I have some awesome news!" Prussia shouted, "and what is that bruder?" Ludwig asked "we have received an awesome invitation of awesome!" he said shoving the childish looking card with balloons and the number 13 on it in his face "we've been invited to a kinder party?" he asked confused "nien not just any kind open it!" Prussia said jumping up and down with excitement. Germany opened the invite cautiously "you're invited to Johanna's birthday party ....you're joking bruder My daughter would be and adult by now not thirteen." he said handing the invitation back to his brother "you doubt the awesome me! I'll have you know the awesome me awesomely checked it out already! it is for real mein awesome friend already said he would explain it when we got there" Prussia said " and I already awesomely said we'd be there Pack your bags west we leave in an hour Kesesesesese."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
June 13,2002  
Canada's House - Backyard

"Uncle Al you came" Anna shouted as she ran over to America as he came through the gate "Hey Munchkin happy birthday dude!" he said wrapping the twelve-year-old in a hug. "Thanks, where's Stevie?" she asked." he's getting your present outta the car he'll be here in a minute where's Martin?" he asked, " Matthew and inside," she said running out to where her friend was. "Hey, Mattie you in here?" America said as he walked in the kitchen "yes Al I'm right here" Canada said, "okay operation be Annie's hero is a go!" America yelled, "you mean they agreed?" Mathew asked, "well Gil agreed, but Germany will probably follow to make sure the dude doesn't get in trouble." he said "and Arthur did he agree?" Matt asked " he was grumpy about yeah once i explained what was happening to the kid he agreed it was the best option" America said as serious as he'd ever been. " this has to work Al, she dies if it doesn't." Matt whispered America walked over to his distraught brother pulling him into a hug "Hey she's not going to die we'll find a way if this doesn't work she's not dead yet." Alfred said.

\------------------------------------  
June 13,2002   
Bayshore shopping center Ottawa 2hours earlier

"Now what would mien awesome niece want for her birthday?" Prussia said as he perused the aisles in the toy store."It must be awesome!" he shouted as he received an embarrassed look from his younger brother. "you do know this is probably a trap it's been over 50 years why suddenly do this now? How bout this? Girls like Barbies right?" Ludwig suggested desperately wanting to get out of the girl's section as quickly as possible. Prussia sighed "okay maybe the awesome me didn't tell you everything. But I didn't want you to freak out." "Prussia what didn't you tell me?" Germany sighed his left eye twitching slightly in anger "when we got the invite I called America to see if it was true" he started "Ja?" Germany said encouraging his brother to continue."And the only reason this is happening now is that because she's sick... Berlin I mean the way America put it. It's gotten worse since that stupid wall went up and fell. They Almost lost her the last time it happened she is still a kid because of it west that's why okay!" Prussia said walking out of the toy store headed for the sports store America had mentioned that she like hockey so he'd get her a jersey.

Ludwig stood there for a few minutes in stunned silence 'Almost lost her? His daughter had almost died, and no one had even bothered to tell him! He was her father not a pile of rotten wurst! Or maybe they hadn't contacted him for the same reason he hadn't contacted her..Maybe America had been forbidden to communicate with him when Berlin had first gotten sick and had only now gotten the all clear to do so. Germany growled to himself following his brother out of the store it was all so confusing. "Scheisse what team did he say she like" Prussia mumbled to himself as he looked at the jerseys looking through the Canadian teams loathingly before picking the blue one with a maple leaf on it "too bad she doesn't like football Kesesesesese. but then again the awesome me could teach her then what do you think West?" Prussia asked as he noticed his brother coming up behind him "is that all America told you east?" Germany asked "ja that's all he said it wasn't something he wanted to talk about on the phone something bout how the stick in the mud Britain being able to explain it better than he could. You know what if the awesome me is going to teach her football she is going to need one " he said veering away from topic easily nd marching over to the balls picking up a soccer ball and tossing it at Germany "this can be from you Kesesesesese." Prussia laughed before heading towards the checkout. Ludwig took the ball from where it had fallen and followed his energetic brother.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
June 13,2002  
Canadas house -Backyard   
There was the grand total of five other children invited to Berlin's birthday party. There was Steve (Washington), Sean (London), Michel (Paris), Dimitri (Moscow) and finally Sealand whom in the end invited himself. Either way 3 out of the six capitals ( and one micronation) were having fun playing road hockey on the patch of the driveway that went into Canada backyard, the other three were getting their buts kicked as Steve so kindly put it. Soon enough one of the adults would have to go break it up, but for now, they were letting the kids have their fun as they tried (they being Russia and America) tried not to kill each other for the sake of their children. "They should be here by now" Canada mumbled as he peeked over the gate for any signs of the Germans "they'll be here Bro stop worrying," America said taking a swig of his lemonade. "The dudes probably got lost" he added "as much as it pains me to admit it America is right if he misses this it could be his last chance. It would be his fault for what happens after not ours" Britain said inching away from the ever touchy France. "CHEATER" they heard London yell America sighed "who's turn is it to break it up," he said as Sean and Steve began to get in each other's faces "I'll do it," Britain said eager to get away from France as he practically ran to where the children were. 

"Well it's almost lunch I'm worried they're not going to show up," Canada said "don't worry the dudes probably just got lost' America said taking a sip of his lemonade "stop being a worry wart what's for lunch anyway burgers? please say it's burgers" "yes Alfred we're having burgers and hot dogs for lunch and before you ask we are not going to have them for dinner too," Canada said putting his foot down. while America sulked the other nations sighed in relief and before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door "Hey speak of the evil dude" America said coming out of his sulking fit. "Not so fast comrade it could just be China with Beijing" Russia pointed out "no he already told me they couldn't make it this year' Canada said heading towards the door. "Awe' Russia said, as America followed his brother to the door "well here goes nothing, Dude," America said "Hallo the awesome has arrived," Prussia yelled as the door opened "welcome dudes the parties in the back," America said before Canada could. in the distance, Germany could hear the sound of kids playing and now knowing that one of them was his had suddenly made him nervous, the last time he'd been this nervous he had been trying to ask Johanna's mother on a date "Nervous?" Canda asked the German "ja" he said watching his brother go ahead with America. "For what it's worth she doesn't remember much of that day she's told some of the vague memories, but nothing substantial her first clear memory was when Annie was with England she detested the guy" Canada chuckled.

Germany gave a week laugh "it seemed that way when he took her." he paused "how is she? Really?" he asked " she has her days where she's great she can run and play with the other kids.But she crashes hard look there is a lot you need to know if I'd been allowed to you would have known from the start. But we'll talk after the party the kids are having a sleepover so all the adults are going to talk when they go to bed." he said "we'll talk then. We don't need little ears hearing now do we" Germany nodded as they entered the backyard "where is my awesome niece! I have come bearing awesome gifts!" Prussia shouted looking around for the kids." they're having a hockey match right now, but you can sit the presents on the table and join everyone can I get you a drink?" Canada asked "the awesome me will have a beer," Gil said America laughed "dude it's a kids party no booze Just pop well except for the commie he snuck his in" "WHAT!??!" Gilbert exclaimed "we have pop, water, and lemonade," Canada said as Gil looked scandalized at the thought of no beer. "we'll have some lemonade danke America," Germany said "It's Canada" he whispered but said nothing else as he walked inside to get two glasses. "Hello comrade Prussia it is good to see you again," Russia said with his signature creepy smile "okay who invited him," Prussia asked with a scowl. "I believe ma petite Canada did Mon Ami," France said." why?!?" Prussia asked.

Russia did his creepy smile "because the little sunflower and Мой сын are good friends." he said "well that's going to change" Prussia said, and suddenly Russia's aura changed, and he began to kol. "Prussia that's enough," Germany said butting in "don't ruin Johanna's birthday," he told his brother sternly. "hmph" Prussia huffed and decided that he'd rather go bother the children whom Britain was still trying to round up.

\-------------------------------

"Alright I think the situation is quickly resolved Stephen, Sean switch teams," Britain said "Uncle Arthur I don't want to" "well it's a good thing I wasn't asking switch." He said " but" "switch or no one is playing anymore," Britain said, "I'm okay with that let's do something else." Sean said "baby" Steve coughed "what was that Jones" Sean growled." alright Ladies you're both cute Uncle Arthur I'll " Johanna coughed "I'll switch." "Johanna, are you okay?" Arthur asked"yeah I'm fine" "you're sure? I can get Matthew for you" "yep just a tickle." "Hey stick in the mud mein awesome niece says she's okay she's okay Ja?" Prussia said popping up behind England "Prussia I thought I heard your dulcet tones glad you could make it Johanna maybe you should sit out for a bit wouldn't want to overdo it besides its almost time for lunch" Britain said concerned "if you are not feeling good you should sit da?" Dimitri said. "hey! She told us she's fine the awesome me will back her up!" Prussia said, "Umm not that I don't appreciate it but who are you?" Johanna. Prussia looked like he got punched in the stomach "Um did I do something wrong?" she asked as Britain laughed "no no you didn't" England chuckled. "Why don't you go wash up for lunch," he said "okay."  
the kids, said confused but the did as they were told, "she doesn't remember the awesome me?" Prussia said shocked "honestly I'm not surprised," Britain said following the children to the deck."But I am too awesome to forget erhalten hier zurück, Johanna. You cannot forget the awesome me." they could hear Prussia yell from the deck "I guess today is full of shocks for him eh." Canada said." hey the kids are coming up," America said " should i?" he asked "probably can't put it off all day," Alfred said "that's true" he sighed "go I'll man the grill," America said with a smile. "Annie can i talk to you in the living room," Canada said, the girl nodded nervously and went inside "Mr. Germany would you like to meet her?" Canada asked Germany sat for minute attempting to gather some courage before nodding and following Canada to the Living room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is mine and my friends brain child sorry if Germany and prussia are a little ooc but were figuring they got bashed around the head a few times so its okay. Also we are very sorry for all the German and the fail at his accent so.... let us know what you think  
> Translations via google translate
> 
> Nein Alles andere! Nicht mein Kind! - "No Everything Else ! Not my child ! 
> 
> Danke- Than you
> 
> "Vati zu Hause aus! Ich habe dich vermisst." - Daddy your home i missed you
> 
> Ich habe dich auch vermisst, - I missed you too  
> hallo vergessen Sie nicht, die ehrfürchtige mich -hey don't forget the awesome me 
> 
> entging Sie die ehrfürchtige mich? Ich habe dich vermisst wenig ein - did you miss the awesome me 
> 
> Sehr viel - very much
> 
> Ich liebe dich mein fantastisches Nichte. Denken Sie daran, dass - I love you my awesome niece remember that
> 
> Vati, was ist los - Dad whats wrong
> 
> erinnern Sie sich, wenn Papa gehen musste weg - you rememer when dad had to go away
> 
> Jetzt bist du dran. bekam man Britannien gehen für eine Weile besuchen, - well now its your turn you get to stay with britian fora while
> 
> NEIN NEIN SIE gerade nach Hause gekommen bin ich nicht verlassen wollen - no no you just got home i dont want to leave 
> 
> "Ich kenne. Es tut mir leid, Sie haben zu. - i know im sorry you have too
> 
> "Vati nein! Onkel Gilbert Hilfe! Nein! Vati -Daddy no! Uncle gil help no daddy


End file.
